The first kiss never burns out in english
by kirikasu
Summary: Hello again! This is the text where all of it started. So Puck and Ash are doing some mission, there's attack and Ash will see how Puck actually feels about him. Now forget the Meghan. This is just Puck and Ash. This is boys love from kirikasu. Again sorry for my english and please review cause that is what makes me write more and more. kirikasu bows and leaves.


**"Iceboy are you serious now?" Puck asked and slouched behind Ash with his hands bended behind his neck. Ash, Winter court Mab's youngest son didn't even bother to answer to another boy and just continued walking forward with his bow on his back. "Hey can't we just turn back and use our charm to make us a nice dinnertable with a lots of food? It would be rather easier than this, believe me." Puck said and glanced the trees around them.**

**"Why bother to hunt when we could just snap our fingers to fill our stomach full?" Ash continued walking as before but this time he actually answered to Puck's monologue: "I think you know rather well that we can't use our charm to this kind of situation? We need to earn our food because-." "Yes yes, I understand your point Iceboy. And I know that I could not change your mind about this thing. So god damn stubborn one you are. I mean, do you remember the time when we were crossing Mag Tuiredh and you-." "Shush now!" Ash whipered and Puck turned to look at him and continued: "You are such a killjoy did you know that?" Puck said and Ash sizzled quickly back: "Could you be silent for a moment?" and pointed with his gaze to a deer which grazed close to some pond.**

**"Now this is what we're talking about." Puck said and moved behind the tree beside Ash. "I'll shoot it." Ash said while he took his bow down from his back and put a string quickly on the place and was ready to drew the bow when Puck interrupted his intensions by taking a grip on his arm. "Maybe it would be better that I'll do it. I think I have more experience with that weapon than you." "I can handle this perfectly without your help." Ash said coldly and continued draw the bow. "I think it still would be better if-." Puck said and gripped on the bow while Ash shrieked quickly: "Stop it!" and the string bounded from the weapon and hit straight on the middle of a pine and sinked deeply in it. The deer turned it's head quickly to the direction where the noise came from and ran rapidly to woods darkness.**

**"Idiot!" Ash turned to look Puck and tried to swipe him with a bow which Puck dodged quickly and looked his furious fellow traveller. "I was just about to get a good eye contact with it and then you came and ruined everything. You're just some nuisance!" Ash raged and looked Puck with his eyes full off anger. "Oh, so now this my fault?" Puck sizzled back and was telling his opinion about the accident when suddenly from behind Ash appeared a single red cap with a saber which slashed deep cut to Ash's arm. "Ah!" Ash yelled and crouched immediately because the cruzing pain and pressed his wound which bleeded plenty enough. "Prince this not seeing tomorrow, when this red cap releases your pain." rec cap singed while dancing around Ash with his ugly teeth in a grin and raised his blade to strike again. "Good byes these, your corpse lays dead it seems." red cap said and was just striking when a leaf-storm flew the red cap on to his back and casted the blade far away him. "Darn!" red cap grinned to Puck which just smiled to him while grinning on a tree's branch. "I don't like when no one pays attention to me." Puck said and flashed a quick smile to red cap. Red cap glanced Puck furiously and returned his attention to the saber. It was ten meters away. Puck anyhow noticed re cap's glimpse and hopped easily from the tree and snatched the bow and set it quickly and launched. The arrow pierced red cap's chest and it fell down on the ground, just few meters away from the saber.**

**Puck glanced the red cap in a pleased way and said quietly: "Bullseye." After this Puck looked to Ash's direction where he still pressed his arm where the blood run rapidly. "Are you okay?" Puck asked and approached Ash with a bow on his shoulder. "Just barely yeah." Ash said and grinned while looking at the cut. "We need to tie that." Puck said and started look a bandages from his back. Ash glanced Puck and could just only whisper to him: "Thank you." Puck stiffened a little but got up soon with bandages on his hands. Puck smiled weakly to Ash and said: "This is what you get when you try to protect a human." Puck kneeled next to Ash and started clean the wound. "I was afraid because of you just now." Puck whispered and put a bloody rag on to tuffet and took the bandage and started tieing the wound. "But we got lucky that nothing more happened. Next time we just have to be careful and.-" "I didn't mean that." Puck said and lifted his gaze to Ash's. "I can't stand the thought that something would happen to you." Puck said and tied a knot on the end of a bandage. After that he lightly kissed Ash's shoulder. "What're you doing?!" Ash yelped and turned to move away but Puck took a tight grip from Ash's healthy arm and pressed him next to the tree. "What are you trying-." Ash tried to ask but Puck pressed his lips to Ash's and closed his eyes. "Mmn." Ash mumbled when others lips pressed to his own. First he tried to struggle but gave in in the end. Puck's strenght was amazing. He didn't have any chance than just stay put until Puck was done. Puck stayed to look Ash after the kiss and Ash felt umcomfortable by Puck's gaze and pushed other away while saying: "Just leave me alone." Ash got up and walked to towards his baggage to grub their sleeping bags. Puck looked sad while following Ash's doing but started doing the same and started looking his traveling stuff from the bag.**

**After a little while when the sun was already set down Puck and Ash were sitting around the fire while listening forest's voices and eating a rabbit skewer. Just earlier Puck had disappeared a while and left Ash alone in the woods but finally came back with a rabbit on his shoulder. Now they have sat at least an hour and not talking to each other. Ash glanced the fire blankly and after a while he said he wanted to go to sleep. Puck nodded and said that he would take the first guard shift. Ash didn't answer to Puck, he just turned his back to him. Now the fire's crackling sound and animal voices just filled the forest's noices.**

**Puck looked Ash's sleeping figure and sighed. Maybe I still choosed the wrong way to show my feeling to him, Puck thought while poking the fire with a stick. After a while Puck also decided to go to sleep and while he still poked the fire he heard some voice from where Ash was sleeping. "Ash...?" Puck asked carefully and glanced towards Ash. "uck..." Ash moaned and turned towards the fire. Puck were just asking that was Ash okay when Ash started moaning again. "Puck..." Ash whispered weakly and soon Puck realized that Ash was talking in sleep. Puck smiled to him and walked almost unnoticeable steps to next Ash and kneeled next to him. "I'm here." Puck whispered to him and laid a kiss on his forehead. After this he entwined their fingers together and pressed lightly others hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Puck said gently while looking at Ash. Shortly after this both of them were in sleep, Puck's other hand wrapped around Ash and other hand pressing Ash hand gently. Now there was left just fire's ashes when the morning sun started rising slowly from the shade of the forest and closing these two to sun's first light beams before dawning.**


End file.
